


Fairy Tales

by gingeringfigs



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabbles [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs





	1. Dreams of Sleeping Beauty

# Dreams of Sleeping Beauty

# 

Deep within his sanctuary, the nameless youth watched the outside world. He saw himself with his friends going on adventures to other worlds; fighting the shadowy creatures with yellow orbs for eyes and a girl in white. The images flowed around him like a river, familiar and strange at the same time. In this dreamy, lucid, state...what was real and what was not? A girl was talking to him, her mouth moving but no sounds were heard, and then, the world splintered into sparkling shards.

The youth floated in a dimly lit void. The girl was still there, speaking to him. He frowned and shook his head in annoyance and the girl smiled sadly. She faded and he wondered why there was an ache in his chest. Slowly, the light became brighter and he saw another young boy with blond hair running with his friends in a golden city. Mesmerized, he reached out to touch the image and his hand only passed through. He pulled his hand back, disappointed. The nameless boy reluctantly made himself comfortable in the dim void and watched the blond boy who lived in the golden city.

As he watched, he wondered who the stranger was and what meaning he had to himself. Was he someone he knew, someone who knew his name? Watching the stranger who knew his name enjoy having fun with his friends, he wondered what having a name must be like. It was tiring not knowing your name and having to watch a neverending film of the Golden boy. He buried his head in his hands and never saw the Golden boy turn in his direction and stare at him with familiar blue eyes.

The nameless youth continued watching, silently cheering the Golden boy on as he fought the eerily graceful silver creatures and black robed men and the black creatures with the glowing yellow eyes. He was attracted to the simple keyblade in his hands. It called to him with a purpose but he could not touch it. It was frustrating and he resigned himself to being a silent spectator in the end.

He knew that the end was coming as his surroundings was starting to quaver at the edges, the dimension disintegrating at the very seams; even as he watched the Golden boy dash into the gloomy maze. It was almost here as the Golden boy stood before the crystal structure. And finally, as the structure opened to reveal himself before the Golden boy, the world crashed and he was catapulted into reality.

Sora opened his blue eyes and smiled at his friends. The Keymaster continued on his quest with Donald Duck and Goofy as within the depths of his heart, the Golden boy watched with a smile.


	2. The Thorns of Briar Rose

# The Thorns of Briar Rose

# 

He looked at him in the mirror, his twin, his other half who wore white as he wore black. He blinked, the reflected blue also blinking back. He placed his hands on the cool glassy surface and his reflection did the same. "Why you?" he would ask plaintively, and his reflection would shake his head. His sad blue eyes saying over and over like a broken recorder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it had to be so." He bitterly smiled at the mirror, pressed his cheek to it and tried to imagine warm hands helping him hold the dual keyblades; comforting him with their confident grasp. How sad, how ironic that the Prince who rescued the Sleeping Beauty; would be trapped by the thorns of the Briar Rose. The Golden boy, nay, his other _half_ sadly smiled, and pressed his hand to his hand and mouthed, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault, it was my fate." over and over like a silent, broken recorder.


	3. This Wretched Fairy-Tale

# This Wretched Fairy Tale

# 

He was on a quest, the Prince seeking an adventure in the golden city. He slew and swept his sword in a deadly weave as he crested on the wave of destiny. He descended into the shadowy grave where his destination lay. The Prince bid goodbye to the golden city as he stepped over the threshold. The crystal flower that held the Sleeping Beauty bloomed as he discovered his self. The Prince was no longer as he woke Sleeping Beauty and became entrapped in the thorns of Briar Rose, the Sleeping Beauty. How sad, How ironic that the Prince should not be at Briar Rose's side in this wretched fairy tale. Oh how sad, oh how ironic this fairy tale.


	4. Broken Reflections and Spindles

# Broken Reflections and Spindles

# 

Battle-wreary and stained with soot, Roxas staggered into the clean white room. The Lotus stood in the center, gently glowing with a peaceful light. His palms were clammy as he took dragging steps across the patterned floor to the Lotus. He waited. Roxas heard a soft click and the Lotus bloomed.

 _And Ne Zha was resurrected, the lotus roots transmuted into flesh and blood._

He was so very tired and faded. His legs finally gave way and Roxas fell forward. He could see the small freckles that dotted his cheeks and count each long, black eyelash. The eyelids fluttered open like a butterfly's wings and he drowned into pools that reminded him of the clear sky in the postcard of the beach they'd planned to visit. That seemed so long ago...

When Sora awoke, he thought he was seeing his own reflection breaking into pieces before him. Sparkling and beautiful coloured glass shards that cut his fingers and made him bleed ruby red. The stinging stopped and he blinked. The beautiful bloody mess was gone. Then he saw Donald Duck and Goofy and smiled.

"Donald Duck, Goofy! Are you all right?!"

 _His vision flickered and he saw a broken mirror in the depths of his heart. He did not recognize the person in the broken mirror and he looked dead. He cut himself on the broken mirror and..._

He looked at his hand. A bead of blood welled on his finger, reminding him of the Sleeping Princess who had pricked her finger on a cursed spindle. He did feel like the he had woken up from a century long sleep.

"Did you accidentally cut yourself, Sora? You're such a klutz!" Donald Duck made to cast a healing spell but Sora stopped him.

"It's fine, it's fine..."

 _Nothing was going to be okay. Not for the broken reflection in his mirror._


End file.
